coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8374 (28th April 2014)
Plot Chesney is surprised when Sinead is down about her appearance. Steve talks Dev into joining the 5K when he points out he can promote the gym. Maddie mouths off at Dev when he watches her like a hawk at the shop, and is annoyed when Sally and Sophie side with him. Tyrone has received another text from "Kirsty" and confides in Maria, thinking the best way to protect Fiz is to keep her in the dark. Fiz sees Maria consoling Tyrone on her way to work. Maria tells Tyrone she's here for him. Sharif agrees to Dev's idea of making T-shirts promoting the gym for the charity run as long as Kal also takes part. Kal asks Leanne what's going on with her and Nick: she admits she bottled out of telling him the truth. Lloyd also signs up for the 5K when Jenna offers to help him train. Steve laughs off suggestions that he's too out of shape for the run. Maddie is annoyed at Sophie for not sticking up for her. Fiz goes to see Tyrone, intending to ask him what's going on with Maria, but they make up instead. Nick excitedly tells Kal that Leanne wants to give them another chance. Tyrone declines Maria's offer of support as he wants to be there for Fiz. Beth encourages Chesney to spoil Sinead. Nick suggests a holiday with Leanne and Simon. She agrees to think about it. Fiz intercepts a text from Maria on Tyrone's phone, thinking it's from Kirsty. She sees the previous message from "Kirsty" and asks Tyrone why he didn't tell her. Steve joins the gym as he can't let Lloyd beat him in the race. Kal urges Leanne to be honest with Nick. Tyrone tells Fiz he thought he was protecting her. He's offended when she asks if she should be worried about him and Maria. Cast Regular cast *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Maddie Heath - Amy Kelly *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi (Uncredited) *Hope Stape - Faith & Nicole Holt (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Websters' Auto Centre *Underworld - Factory floor *Nick's Bistro *Roy's Rolls *V Court Fitness Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Fiz grows jealous of Tyrone and Maria; and Steve talks Dev into doing the charity run with him. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,700,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2014 episodes